


The Midnight Bandit

by Cindercat13



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Monsters, Parental Death, Sheriff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: Join the towns Showdown Bandit as he is left with a broken past in splinters, and how he works through his consequences as the years go by all while protecting his town in secret. But how is he going to be able to do any of that while trouble just loves to come looking for him?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	1. That honest night

“Somebody stop that retched bandit!” a banker yelled as the bandit himself made his getaway on horseback. Across the road, a pair of hands handed a bag of cash to another banker when he saw that the one across and down from them was getting robbed. The owner of those hands tipped his hat to the banker that was in front of him quickly, before jumping on his horse and making chase to the bandit that was getting away. “Ain't nobody stealing from ‘ma turf,” the young man said as he kicked his horse and ran off at high speed.  
  
The guy was a well-built person, holding the image well that he was a fit young man. He had two blue eyes in the middle of black eye sockets and tanned wood with two red dots under each eye, the top pair being bigger, and amazingly orange hair. He wore a black cowboy’s hat with a purple strap around the top and a black waistcoat with an orange trim and two gold buttons holding it closed around his body, and a purple suit shirt under it. He had a black belt holding up brown pants and black boots over them, and he tied it all together with an orange bandana around his neck that he currently had up around his mouth and nose, but it was also hiding a stapled scar just next to his mouth.  
His name? Well, the locals called him the Showdown Bandit. And he was fed up with this other bandit taking from his turf.  
  
He caught up to the crook and rode slightly off to the side so he could pull this little manoeuvre off without getting injured, thankfully the guy was too focused on running that he hadn’t noticed Bandit yet. He pulled out his corkshot gun and aimed it at the horses back leg, he fired and the horse fell with a pained screech but also sent the guy riding it flying. He screamed as he fell forward and rolled onto the ground with a clatter of wood that sounded worse than woodwind chimes on a stormy day.  
When the guy came to a stop Bandit slowed down his horse and turned back toward the guy, just as the guy started to get his bearings and sit on his elbows Bandit jumped off his horse and landed with a thud on the ground right in front of him. The guy looked up following the boots that were in front of him to see the man they belonged to staring down at him. “Well if it isn’t the Brat Bandit. Can’t believe I got caught by a kid, thought for sure a cop was chasing me.” The guy said sounding like a smug little prick.  
  
Bandit said nothing as he suddenly kicked him square in the side of the jaw. “Maybe I’m more mature than you think if you thought I was a cop.” The guy's jaw was hardly hanging on as Bandit destroyed his hinges, at least he wouldn’t be able to talk. “Bandit!” a voice from behind him shouted. Bandit recognized that voice and groaned lifting his hat up to see the man clearly. It was the Sheriff.  
The man was a tall well-built piece of tanned wood with dark brown hair and orange eyes in dark sockets just like Bandits and even had red triangles under his eyes that looked more like up and down arrows if you tilted it. He had a dark blue hat on with an orange strip around the rim and had the same theme for a vest that hugged his chest and was actually held on by two bullet shells acting as buttons, he had a white button shirt under it and held the look rightly with a red ascot around his neck. His belt, pants, and shoes were black, and on his belt was a piece of rope behind a whip attached to his right hip, and a holster for a corkshot gun was on his left. His shoes had stars on their heels that clicked and clacked as he walked, and of course, a shiny gold star pin on his vest that read in bold letters- “SHERIFF”.  
  
The Sheriff jumped off his horse and walked up to the Bandit with stoic strides, a not so happy look on his face. “Another one?” he asked, “yeah… an’ right after I finished wrapping up another’ to. Left ‘em back in the ally next to Vi-loon for ya,” Bandit said as he put his foot on the back of the guy he just caught, flattening him to the dirt and then taking the money bag off from his belt. “An’ ya mind taken this back for me? I got places to be by now,” Bandit said as he chucked the money bag back to the Sheriff.  
  
You would think someone with the name of- “Showdown Bandit” would actually be well, a bandit right? Well… as of late he hasn’t been able to do much stealing with all the sudden boost in robberies.  
Around last year, a few travellers came upon the town, and when they went back to their home towns the place suddenly became flooded with people wanting to work and live here, the locals called it- “the surge”. And as well as the people came the crime. This whole town used to only have one major criminal and that was none other than the Showdown Bandit himself, but even then he’s never killed anyone or any real major crimes like that, the only thing he’s done is steal, and even then he gave the money to the pore who lived on a big piece of land in Showdown Valley –that was the name of the town. And it always ended back in the bank at some point.  
So when these quote- “real bandits” came into town and actually stole for keeps, the Bandit had to put a stop to it because- one: this was his hometown and his turf, and –two: if they got away with all the money then he would have nothing to give to the people in the dumps –that’s what the town called the slumps.  
  
The Sheriff caught the bag of gold coins and looked at it for a bit before looking at the crook that the Bandit just caught to the Bandit himself as he was climbing up on his horse. “You know the offer still stands, right?” the Sheriff said as he dropped the bag by his horse’s feet and walked over to the crook to handcuff him. “And you know that once we’ve taken care of the crime, I’m goin’ back into the swing of things. Though I haven’t really dropped ‘em to begin with I guess,” Bandit said as he jumped up on his horse. The Sheriff honestly only laughed as he pulled the crook to his feet. “Then would you maybe consider taken a stroll with me tomorrow? The boys and I have come up with a plan to circle this area so no crook gets in or out. And we’re goin’ in groups of two and I’m the odd one out.” Yes, the Showdown Bandit was still stealing some gold every now and then, but nowadays he was catching more crooks than robbing banks. “I’ll consider it.” He guessed he took his home over his wishes, at least that was something they had equal ground on.  
“I’m surprised our friend here has been so quiet, normally they would be cusin’ worse than you if you were desperate for cash and spilled the bag while in a getaway.” The Sheriff smiled, “well I hope he wouldn’t be talkin’ with his hinges shot.” Bandit said as he kicked his horse and ran off at high speeds. “Huh?” the Sheriff asked as he took a look at the crooks face to see his jaw barely hanging on and a few splinters were off of his cheeks. The Sheriff suddenly growled and shook a fist in the air at the Bandit’s direction. “SHOWDOWN BANDIT!” the Sheriff yelled, his shout echoing across the town.  
  
Bandit heard the Sheriff’s shout as he ran off in a hurry, he knew the Doc was going to give the Sheriff a lecture later about the crook he messed up. And everybody knew about how badly the Sheriff hated the lectures coming from the Doc.  
Bandit howled loudly with laughter as he sped off to the dumps of town, a cheeky little birdy to show off the Sheriff because the guy was a very good man to the people but never seemed to give a care about the people in the dumps. And don’t get the Bandit wrong he did show some respect to the Sheriff, but that was only because of a good job he did looking after the community that was somewhat scared of him. Gotta’ give credit where credit is due after all.  
The only thing that the Sheriff did that pissed off the Bandit was that he seemingly did not pay any attention to the homeless in the dumps because there were so many people there that it was a legitimate problem for concern that the Sheriff should be looking into but wasn’t.  
  
Back when the Bandit was only still a kid and had returned to his home property after it was burnt down, he made a little shelter out of the wreak that he stayed in for a few weeks before apparently some homeless people caught wind of that he was staying on a big piece of property, so they came to him asking if they could stick together because more people was better than being alone. The little Bandit said sure and just like that, a little community started to grow. And along the line, a doctor who had fallen out of business tended to the little Bandit’s wounds though he couldn’t do anything about the piece that was missing from the side of his mouth, so they had to make do with a piece of the same type of wood and staple it to the side of his face.  
But now with the surge more homeless people started showing up and it was becoming harder for the Bandit to keep up on who needed money for what, he was sort of their own sheriff in a way. Well, it was time he did his kinder job for the day as he came up to the brick road of the estate of the dumps.  
  
People who had their makeshift homes at the side of the path cheered as he walked into town, he was considered a bit of a hero to the people here so he would often come home to be greeted by this. He trotted down to his shotty house and stabled his horse for the night, and took off his hat and bandana walking inside. He tossed the pieces of accessory aside and ran a hand through his hair, he needed to freshen up a bit before he went out again today. He had plans for tonight, he would go and treat himself for food tonight before he would go and visit a special person he held close to his heart.  
He took off his waistcoat and boots replacing his footwear with some normal leather lace shoes before walking to in front of his mirror and brushing up his hair from the hat hair he had flat against his noggin, still leaving his well-known curl resting on his forehead. Satisfied with his look he grabbed some gold coins from his own little money bag and pocketed them before heading out.  
  
He had to take a sneaky way out from the dumps because even for these people, they don’t get to see his full look ether. The most any person has seen of the Showdown Bandit’s face is his bandana covering his face at least enough on any occasion to hide his missing side of his mouth, and he was never without his hat. But when he wanted to go without being the Showdown Bandit, he dawned this look and called himself by his third name, Azul.  
  
He managed to get out of the dumps without being seen and ran to the Coalhall Saloon. He was feeling like treating himself that night because of the work he had been doing this past week, he felt like he earned it. He had a friend there his age as well who was the son of the saloon’s owner.  
He stepped up to the store's porch and walked inside to see his friend washing the counter down and there was hardly anyone here yet so he had a little time before he went to his other destination for the night. “Howdy Sloon,” Bandit greeted as he stepped through the door and walked up to the counter to take a seat.  
Sloon was a four-eyed puppet and had white eyes in black sockets, he had on a brown apron on and a normal white shirt under it with his sleeves rolled up, and a red ascot under the collar. His legs were painted brown for the look of your average cotton paints but his legs were anything but normal, they were curved in at the thigh at the back, down to the ankle and the reason was because he had glass blades that shot out from the curve. Perfect for defending himself and adding a little more damage to his already powerful kick.  
“Afternoon Azul,” Sloon greeted back, “Normal I presume buddy?” he asked. “I brought enough for an extra-large milkshake today if ya don’t mind,” Bandit said smiling at the other young man, “sure! Just let me finish up a few more chores then I’ll come back out,” Sloon said finishing up cleaning the counter before walking to the back room.  
  
Bandit sat there for a bit whistling a tune he made up through the scar on the side of his mouth when he heard Sloon walk back with his parents in toe. “Sorry they insisted on meeting the first person I could call a friend,” Sloon said handing him his food. “Fine by me, but I have to go after I finish this.” “It’s all good,” Sloon said smiling as he walked around to the seats and sat next to Bandit while his parents chatted to him from the other side of the counter. “So Azul how did you get that on the side of your mouth?” Sloon’s dad asked while Sloon himself buried his face in his hands, Bandit seeing the red come to his paint from embarrassment. Was this going to be an interrogation? Because this was the first time he has actually had the privilege of meeting Sloon’s parents because they were often out by this time and left Sloon to deal with the evening hours before the people looking to get drunk come in. But maybe they found him sketchy. Though to be fair they had a right to assume so, he wasn’t the best looker.  
  
“An old childhood wound, can’t afford a proper doc’ so had to make do with the same type of wood. Not a total loss though, I can whistle through it” to make the point he did a high note through his staples. “And I fell off a horse and on to a rock. Lucky enough that I didn’t lose my whole mouth.” That was a lie, but not like he could tell them the truth. “Do your parents know you’re here at this hour?” Sloon’s mother asked. Bandit choked on a fry he had just put in his mouth and Sloon hit him on the back a few times to make it go down the right path. “Jezz ‘zul you okay?” Sloon asked, “Yeah, fine. That question just caught me off guard I’d say…” Bandit’s tone turned sombre as he looked down at his food before just switching to his shake. “Ma’ folks ain't around anymore… just me and the Lil’ sis’” it wasn’t a lie at least. “Oh… I’m… really sorry ‘zul…” Sloon said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Naw’ its fine… happened a long time ago, can’t do much about it now.” Bandit said finishing off his drink. He really didn’t have much of an appetite now that he had to open those old memories.  
  
“Sorry, Sloon I gotta go. Said little sis would be wanting me home by now” Bandit said placing his gold on the counter then walking out in a semi quick fashion without saying another word. He really didn’t feel like being questioned about his past when he only wanted to look for the future right now. It was a bit of a sore topic anyway.  
Sloon looked back at his parents with a cross look on his face. “Can you please let me mess up on this if he does for some odd reason end up being a bad character?” Sloon asked with a tone before retiring to his room for the night. Both of his parents looked at each other in the way both of them knew they messed up in more than one way.  
  
  
Bandit ran across town to a familiar-looking street and could already feel the deja vu setting in. Just as he was about to leave the ally he was in to cross the road he heard a clatter behind him. He spun and saw a person face first on the ground in a massive trench coat, they looked down for the count but Bandit knew he hadn’t seen this guy enter the ally before him, and he would have passed next to him because of how narrow the ally was, and he would have heard him walking behind him. This didn’t sit right with Bandit but his “logic” if you could even call it that got the better of him. He was unarmed but had been in many scuffs where he was without his corkshot and still managed to kick his way out.  
  
He walked up to the fallen man and was about to place his hand on his shoulder to shake him a little when before he could blink he was shot out from the ally and slammed into a building's wall that was in front of the ally with a loud ‘thud!’, his thick head and torso felt like something was split or broken. Whatever tossed him was strong and something he should run from. He was seeing stars for a second before they became background material for a black blur that charged him and then the world went dark.


	2. Your bigger brother always tells you that- ‘he loves you so’

Bandit woke up to blurry sight of fog in a room of colors and shapes he recognized though he couldn’t be sure. As his vision focused a fast-growing headache made a painful phone call to his acknowledgment. He groaned and pinched his temples trying to shush the unwanted pain, but that ended up being a mistake. His chest flared with a jarring pain where his heart would be, and the feeling of adrenalin rushed his veins, while his mussels screamed at him to just stop and not. He really didn’t have much choice so he just sat there with his heart hammering in his ears until it coolly died down feeling like a mint breeze just blew in his face.  
  
Feeling the pain subside and his sight returning to him, he sat up slowly and looked around the room. He was in his sister’s room, but how did he get here? Well his answer came in the perfect timing of said sister walking through the door with some water and coco on a tray. “Oh, Jack! You’re up! Thank the stars,” his sister said smiling as she placed the tray on her bedside table and sat in front of him using the back of her hand to feel his temperature.  
Penny Hemsworth, towns golden girl, and two year younger sister to Bandit. She wore a white long dress with blue edges and white buttons, and a big yellow bow on the back. She also wears a white bonnet hat with a blue ribbon that tied it on her head and a yellow bow tie in front of her neck. She also wears a pair of brown boots, which is almost not visible due to her dress.  
She had two strips of red curly hair sticking out of her bonnet, and red circles under her eyes just like Bandit but she only had one pair and it made her look like she had a blush on her face, but unlike Bandit she had purple eyes, but still had them in big blacked out sockets like him.  
  
“Augh… feel like I just did the dozy-do with death, what happened?” Bandit asked. “I was hopeing you could tell me that, I saw you slumped back on the wall of the whines store with a few cracks in your head and out cold as I was riding in the carriage back here,” his sister said with worry in her voice. To lighten the concern, Bandit played his usual ‘play it easy’ attitude with a bit of sass. “My, my, riding in a carriage where we? Wow, how fancy and high class are we?” he said smiling at his little sister.  
That ended up being the wrong road as she started to tear up and hick and sob.  
  
Welcoming to the audience miss Penny Hemsworth, Bandit’s little sister. He was two years older than the girl and was often the main reason for him being this side of town. She didn’t live with Bandit because she was under the guarding of the well town known- Doc Carver. A well-respected man in the community that even Bandit himself had seen around in the dumps on a few occasions tending to someone who was on the really sick side of things.  
  
But back to Penny. Bandit mentally slapped himself at making his little baby sister cry and he pulled her in for a hug. The crying slowly stopped after a while and he felt her pull away and looked him in the eyes. “I fixed your cracks while you were asleep, but you might have a headache for a bit.” Penny said gently running her fingers through her brothers red locks, “noted.” Bandit said bluntly as he felt the throbbing in his wooden skull.  
The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Bandit stretched and looked out the window to the starry night sky, he could already feel the cold chill of the night waiting for him, and he couldn’t wait to greet it when he had to leave. “So… the doc out right now?” Bandit asked as he turned his head back to his sis. “No thanks to you. You’ve been puttin’ a number on those crooks as of late,” Penny said with a disapproving look written on her face. God how much that reminded him of their mother.  
  
Bandit was too young to remember what exactly happened that set his house ablaze, but the best he could recall was shouting of his birth name and him running. That’s how he got the cut on the side of his jaw. He was running and ran straight into something strong enough to chisel wood and the chunk next to his mouth flew off, and well, the rest is history. His mother was declared dead by an apparent witness who ran in to try and save her but was too late, they never announced the witnesses name so Bandit has never really had proper closure on the death of his mother, but by god did he see more of his mother in his sister every day. He swears she’s going to look just like her when she’s older.  
  
Bandit groaned rubbing his temples, earning a sudden switch in expression from Penny to one of concern. “Yeah, too good. The Sheriff has even been offering me a job. I’ve told him that once the crime from the surge has gone down a drastic amount I’m going back to my old ways.” Bandit said turning to her. Penny only giggled at her brother’s dramatic antics and the situation he had put himself into. She knew her brother wasn’t a killer or a big-time crook, what he did before was a stable system. The money he took from the banks never left town, whereas of now there were so many crooks it was impossible to tell if money was leaving town. And if money left town, then her brother wouldn’t be able to hand money to the homeless, and more homeless would be joining, so it would be a cycle until the whole town had no money. But thankfully her bro and the Sheriff were keeping a tight hold on things.  
  
“Well, at least you’re giving yourself a better reputation because the townies are seeing you in a new light as of late. They’re starting to see you as the way I see you, just a man who cares about his town even though you don’t do anything for the uppers’.” “They have the Sheriff for that, and the dogs under him.” Bandit responded. Penny giggled again. “Really? Because I heard a little birdy on the fly telling me that the Sheriff asked you to patrol with him tomorrow,” Penny giggled. Bandit turned red in the spots under his eyes and swung his legs off the bed. “And I said that I’ll consider it! Don’t go out puttin’ words in my mouth,” Bandit yelled getting flustered from embarrassment. Penny only laughed.  
  
  
The two talked like this for hours, catching up for lost time. Bandit even sung her a song on a guitar she kept for him.  
  
“These little lines of strings are playin' hellish games with me  
I've half a mind to stay behind inside where I'm unseen  
She took me by the noose, and said I'm wanted on the scene  
So here I am, my gun in hand, you betchyer gonna know my name  
  
With all the other broken souls layin' around  
Ain't got a helping hand to see them find their own lost way  
Bet I know what you been thinkin', that these cords will tie me down  
But sure as it keeps my hand steady, y'all are gonna know my name  
  
Ooh, ooh...  
Take down a hundred more  
I'll be showin' y'all what for  
Meet me on the steppin' floor  
This puppet'll settle the score  
  
I'm the quickest draw you'll ever meet, no cracks about it  
I'm not just your average bronco, no sense tryin' to hide it  
Pry these fingers off me, they'll just take my gun and my aim  
The only part of me that's left is my name  
Ooh, ooh...  
Ooh, ooh, ooh...  
  
So if you step onto this wooden stage with me  
And find the hand that feeds ya makes ya scared of all that's free  
If all that you been drinkin's just the nectar of defeat  
Then you're among friendly faces in this pantomiming game  
  
Ooh, ooh...  
Give 'em Hell, pard'ner  
Take down a hundred more  
I'll be showin' y'all what for  
Meet me on the steppin' floor  
This puppet'll settle the score  
  
I'm the quickest draw you'll ever meet, no cracks about it  
I'm not just your average bronco, no sense tryin' to hide it  
Pry these fingers off me, they'll just take my gun and my aim  
The only part of me that's left is my name  
Ooh, ooh...  
Ooh, ooh, ooh...  
  
They say that it's a sin to wish for everything and more  
That all you got is what you gotta thank the heavens for  
Well I am surely grateful that the path laid before me's  
Nice and clear as it can be as long as I play meek and tame  
  
A little bit of terror helps to steel the nerves, I find  
There ain't no better way to make ya feel so alive  
It's just a little test to see the difference that it makes  
Between the hunter and the hunted, well, you're gonna fear my name  
  
I'm the quickest draw you'll ever meet, no cracks about it  
I'm not just your average bronco, no sense tryin' to hide it  
Pry these fingers off me, they'll just take my gun and my aim  
The only part of me that's left is my name  
  
Now on the ride out in the night you might hear a tale  
Of what can happen to an outlaw roamin' in the plains  
All strung up in the old town square is how the mighty fell  
And here I am, a broken puppet, but you're gonna know my name”.  
  
After the song, Penny looked at the time and realized her brother better be heading back soon because she believed the doctor would be finishing up soon.  
Doctor Carver was an old family friend to Penny and Bandit’s family. When their house was burning down he managed to save Penny’s life but couldn’t find any signs of her mother or brother. Then later, when Penny was healed, it was made public that the Hemsworth family was all but gone except for her. A witness claimed that they saw their mother die but they wouldn’t reveal themselves, and it was generally considered likely that the son didn’t make it out either because he hadn’t shown up anywhere.  
That was the day Jack-a-dial Azul Hemsworth died along with his mother. Or so everyone thought, but the boy was safe and well, walking around right on their streets as the Showdown Bandit.  
  
But only Penny knew this, not even the doctor knew. Bandit said that to find out how their mother died he would have to remain undercover, and he also said that if this was a planned assassination it would be better if both of them stay safe. Bandit knew Penny was safe under the doc’s care but he wouldn’t be able to look after both of them, and plus, even if the doc did take Bandit in that would cut his research in finding out how his mother died very short. So his reasoning for being the Bandit was held up by multiple pillars by this point. He was the Bandit for pursuing his mother’s death in secret, he was the Bandit for looking after the poor, he was the Bandit for protecting his sister, and he was the Bandit to also keep an eye on his property. Penny allowed this but only on one condition. That he visits her from time to time.  
  
It was the law in Showdown Valley that the eldest child to a family would inherit the land from their parents when they passed away, and Bandit was the eldest, so he owned the land that the dumps were on because it was the same land that his old burnt down house was on. But that obviously hit a snare when it came to the public eye, they thought that Jack-a-dial was dead, so Penny owned that land that the dumps were on right? Well, she said that she is okay with those people living there and that when she was older and got enough money, she would build a shelter for them to stay in and then have the house rebuilt. It was a steady plan that Bandit agreed on, and once Penny did that he would come out and reveal himself to not be dead, and by then he would hope that he could protect her well enough so that he could still look into their mother’s death.  
  
“You best be going unless you want the doctor to see you,” Penny said as she took the mug of finished coco off from her brother. “Will do. See you next time, and be well.” Bandit said clicking open Penny’s window then proceeding to jump out it. “You to Showdown Bandit…” she said as she watched her brother run off into the night, the cold breeze blowing her hair back as she also took it in feeling the calm chill that she and Bandit felt so much comfort and reassurance in. It was like their mother was cupping their faces every night, just like old times.

* * *

[Link to song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxPU53JveyQ)


	3. Turn the tables to create some shadows

Bandit woke up with a groan on his mattress, the light from the morning sun seeping through his window and directly on to his eyes, he really needed to look for better curtains. He sighed loudly then sat up and grabbed his clothes, he felt like things were going to be okay today. The sun was nice, there looked to be a bit of wind out, and he felt nicely rested. _‘You know what, maybe I’ll humor the jerk and walk with him.’_ Bandit thought as he pulled his bandanna over his face.  
  
After saddling up and kicking off his horse, quickly riding out of the dumps and into the main area of town were the banks and other prime robbing stores were, and coincidently it was also where the Sheriff’s office was.  
Bandit caught the Sheriff mounting his horse and whistled loudly through the crack on his face to get the man’s attention. Though it only scared him and nearly made him jump forward and off the horse, and Bandit caught that and started laughing. “Really Sheriff? Scared of a whistle are we?” Bandit asked mockingly. The Sheriff only stared for a second before realizing that the Showdown Bandit was in front of him, and that had meant he had taken his little proposal to patrol with him today. He chuckled and sat back upright on his horse, “don’t go getting any ideas, and it looks like you at least took my little proposal from yesterday.” Sheriff said with an equally mocking voice.  
  
Bandit smiled but the Sheriff couldn’t see it. “Don’t turn this into a bad day for me otherwise you’re on your own,” Bandit said kicking his horse and walking down the street, “oh I will be drilling you a new one though for that little stunt you pulled yesterday. The doc had me sat in a chair for four hours, and he didn’t stop talking until he realized how late it was.” Sheriff said kicking off and trotting after the town's own bandit. Once he caught up and was walking next to Bandit, Bandit asked some questions just so he had to make as little communication as possible. “So we’re just walking in a circle along Vick?” Bandit asked. “Yep, that’s the plan.” Sheriff responded, “Until when?” “Until the eve’” well that answered Bandits questions then, hopefully, they can get through the day without needing to chat, and he hoped the Sheriff wasn’t one for small talk.  
  
  
After a few hours, the two had managed to stop a few robbers on horseback and also stopped some robberies while in process, but it only got Bandit thinking that this was a slightly flawed plan. He knew some people actually had bases in the circle they were making, and they could rob the banks that they couldn’t see from the outskirts. Once the day was done he’d bring this up to the Sheriff and maybe he could send some people in to patrol the inner streets.  
  
It was around an hour after midday and Bandit heard a growl come from his left, he looked at the Sheriff's horse and snickered a little. “Think we should stop the horses and give ‘em a break. Yours sounded like it swallowed a coyote,” Bandit quipped. “That wasn’t ma’ horse.” The Sheriff said, “That was me.” Bandit held back bursting into tears of laughter as he muffled his mouth but he was not really making much of an effort to hide it. “Well, we could hit two birds with one stone. There’s a bar not too far from here that is really good, and they cater to your horses while you eat, wanna give it a shot?” Sheriff asked as he watched Bandit recover from his giggle fit. “Yeah, sure. But only if yer’ payin’ because I don’t got any coin on me.”  
  
The two didn’t have to go far before they were a little bit down the street from the bar. But when Bandit saw the porch of the bar he saw something a little disappointing. In front of the door sitting on a stool was a guard that was there for only one reason- to watch for the young who might want to try and take a swig at some alcohol.  
“Are you talkin’ about Trizoon over there?” Bandit asked stopping and then pointing at the bar further up the road. “Yeah, they got a stable in the back and I’ve been there a few times myself, the food ain't’ that bad,” the Sheriff said as he continued going unaware that Bandit had stopped. “They don’t except under ages?” Bandit asked, “Nope. The place is meant for real adults only.”  
  
Bandit had only ever committed one recurring crime and that was stealing, but he otherwise did respect the other laws. And if he went in there then he would be drinking underage. “I can’t go in there.” Bandit said flatly making his horse back up a bit. The Sheriff stopped his horse and then looked back at Bandit. “Why? Don’t worry we won’t stay there long enough to get drunk, just a quick one, and some food then we're off again,” Sheriff said clearly not getting what Bandit was saying. “No, the guard at the front.” Bandit said pointing to said person. “What? He got a grudge on you or somethin’? I believe you’re fine if you stay with me,” the Sheriff said still not picking up what Bandit was talking about. “I just can’t go in there.” “Aww, don’t tell me you’ve sworn off alcohol or something,” “no.” “Wait, medical condition? Your body just can’t take it?” this was quickly getting ridiculous that the Sheriff couldn’t see what Bandit was talking about.  
  
“No! Sheriff, I know that I’ve stolen before but that is honestly the only crime I’ve ever committed. If I go in there, I would be drinking underage.” Bandit shouted looking at the Sheriff with a bit of a cross expression. The Sheriff didn’t change his tone one bit, Bandit’s shouting not seeming to faze him. “Oh dam, don’t tell me your 20, jezz that would be hitting on the bad luck spot.” Sheriff said looking surprised. “But hey, maybe that’s why the crooks keep thinking you’re an adult when we chase them, you do look older than you are.” Sheriff said turning his horse so he didn’t keep straining his neck. “No, I’m not that old.” Bandit said gripping the reins of his horse not liking where this was going. “Wait then if you’re not 20, then are you 19? Because I know you’ll be bull-shitting me if your younger,” Sheriff said still talking to him the same way. Bandit knew he was going to be singing a different song now.  
  
“Sheriff I’m not even a legal adult yet, I’m 17.” Bandit said crossing his arms.  
The whole world felt like it stopped as the atmosphere changed. The Sheriff’s eyes widened as he stared directly at the towns Showdown Bandit, who he was now seeing in a whole new light. This was a kid sitting right in front of him… a goddam child, riding with him, and helping him take down crooks. But also robbing banks and putting his life on the line for people he shouldn’t have any business helping in the first place. For nearly the first time in his life, the Sheriff honestly had no idea how to handle a situation like this.  
  
“You’re a kid… a goddam child…” were the best words he could muster. “Don’t you dare go putting pity on me now, you know better than anyone else that I’m more than capable of handling myself.” Bandit said firmly and automatically knew where this would be going. He never really gave a care if the town found out he was a kid still, he knew they thought he was an adult and he had given it some thought of what people would say if they found out, but at the end of the day they wouldn’t be able to stop him because he could just run away and he was only one year away from being an adult anyway so what would it matter?  
  
“I’ve been shooting at a kid for six years, and said kid has been robbing banks for people he shouldn’t have any business in helping to begin with… what the living hell Bandit! What the fuck do your parents think about this?!” the Sheriff yelled, it was honestly the first time Bandit had heard the Sheriff swear. But it still hit a nerve. “Oh, it’s not like they could tell me,” Bandit said turning his horse around and walking back the way they came. “Oh no, you freaking don’t! We are heading back to my office and I don’t care if I have to lock you up, your parents are coming down to talk some sense into you!” Sheriff said cutting Bandit off. “They can’t tell me because there six feet under ya moron!” Bandit yelled already being fed up with the Sheriff and was ready to draw his gun.  
The Sheriff stood shocked silent again. The Bandit was a kid but also an orphan… what the living flip was up with this kid?! “Oh… I’m sor-” the Sheriff didn’t even finish that sentence as a loud bang sounded off and the whizzing sound of a cork bullet. Bandit had shot next to his head and quickly reeled back his cork and had a livid expression on his face that was shadowed by his hat making him look severely intimidating. “I said I don’t want your pity! And just in case I’m going to answer a few of your questions. Yes! I do have other adults around me, but they don’t know I’m a kid. No! I do not have a legal guardian, and my parents did have a few for me if they kicked the bucket, but for personal reasons, I got out of there before anyone could find me. And no! I’m not interested in having anyone look after me now because what would be the point? I’m one year off from being an adult anyway, and who would choose to look after the town's own Showdown Bandit?” Bandit said as he pocketed his gun and then kicked off his horse past the Sheriff and ran back the way they came just so he could get some space.  
  
He finally settled in the center of town, which had a massive pond in the middle where folks would come to wash their laundry or rest their horses for a quick drink and some shade. Bandit had stopped here for the latter two. He was sitting on a ledged rock in the shade and dipped his feet in the cool water under him while his horse had a drink. He needed to calm down from what the Sheriff said to him. What would his parents think of him? He never met his biological birth father, and he never had the best relationship with his other one that was Penny’s dad, so he couldn’t give two shits what he thought of what he would be doing. …But it was his mother that he thought of. And it was a simple answer, she would be crying her eyes out every day if she saw what he was doing. And it would have rubbed the town a whole different direction if they knew the town's past golden girl’s son was shooting people for money. In fact, now that he thought about it in that light, he needed to think on his whole reveal plan a bit more because of what the town would probably think of not just him but his sister as well.  
  
Bandit laid his back against the rock and pulled his hat over his face loudly groaning into it. Why does fate and the world love to be so cruel to him?


End file.
